


I Promise

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, brother bonding, brotherly fluffs, hiro is sad, tadashi can't let it slide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: Tadashi comes home late one night. When he reaches his shared-room with his little brother and sees him looking all down, he can’t let it slide and he must find out what makes him looking down like that.





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

-oOo-

“I’m home,” Tadashi muttered to no one as he closed the door behind him. This was his third time to come home late this week. Finals were in two weeks and he must finish his robotics project before finals come. He sighed in exhaustion remembering that.

He walked to upstairs quietly, afraid of disturbing his aunt and little brother’s sleep. But when he almost reached his shared-room, he saw the light was still on. That meant Hiro was still awake. _‘Why is he still awake?’_ he thought to himself.

When he reached their room, he saw Hiro, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking all down and sad. His big brother’s instinct kicked in and he immediately approached him. “Hey, Hiro. Why are you still awake? And why are you looking sad? Is there a problem?” he asked in concern. Hiro shook his head weakly.

Tadashi didn’t believe him, “Hiro, please, tell me what’s wrong.” He held his hand, trying to assure him that it was alright to tell him anything. Hiro bit his lower lip, as if he was afraid of something. Tadashi tightened his hand.

“Dashi, I’m… scared,” Hiro started, his hands were trembling.

Tadashi felt alarmed when he heard it, “Scared? Scared of what? Did someone try to hurt you?” Hiro shook his head again.

After a few minutes of silence, he looked at his big brother. Tadashi could tell that he wanted to say something but feeling unsure on how to tell him. “Hiro, it’s okay. Just tell me,” Tadashi reassured him gently, trying to make his little brother feeling comfortable enough to tell him his problem.

Hiro took a breath and said, “Dashi, I’m scared.” He paused for a while then he added, “I saw an accident today.”

“An accident?”

Hiro nodded, “Yeah. There was a person, a man, he got hit by a truck. At first, I didn’t really care. But then, I saw a red moped. Just like yours. So, I rushed to see the man. When I saw him, I was glad that it wasn’t you.”

Tadashi just listened to him. Hiro continued his story, “After that, I went home. But somehow, I couldn’t get rid of that scene from my head. I.. I was thinking, what if, someday, it really happens to you.” Hiro’s eyes became glassy.

“I’m scared. You go to SFIT with your moped, too. What if, you encounter an accident on your way to school or back home. I saw so much blood today. I.. I can’t imagine.. If.. Someday.. you..,” Hiro started to sob. His tears were falling down to the back of his hand and some of them on Tadashi’s hand. Tadashi felt sadness surged into his heart and pulled Hiro to his arms, hugging him so tight.

Hiro cried so hard in silence in Tadashi’s arms. He hugged him back, tightly, as if he was really scared of losing his big brother for real. Tadashi hushed and rubbed Hiro’s back as an attempt to calm him. “Ssshh, it’s okay, Hiro. It’s okay. It won’t happen.”

“B..but..,”

Tadashi pulled him away and looked at Hiro in the eyes, “Hiro, don’t worry. I promise you, it won’t happen. You know that I’m always on the safe side, right?” Hiro nodded.

“I always wear my helmet, drive on the safe speed, and concentrate when I’m riding my moped. You know that I’m always like that.”

He still felt scared in his sobs, not sure if he wanted to believe his big brother’s words or not. Tadashi smiled gently at him, “Believe me, Hiro. It won’t happen. But if you really feel that scared, I can stop using my moped to go to school and walk, or using the tram.”

“What if you come home late again? There won’t be any tram after 10. And it’s dangerous. What if you get mugged on the way home? And what if they hurt you, too?!” Hiro seemed panic at this.

Once again, Tadashi pulled him in a tight embrace. “Don’t worry. I won’t. I will always be careful. And unlike you, I’m a black belt in karate, remember? Those bad people wouldn’t even dare to lay a finger on me.”

Hiro punch him playfully, “Don’t be so cocky!”

“Hey, it’s true! I was the one who rescued you from those bullies and bot fighters, too, remember!” Tadashi chuckled, feeling proud to be someone who could protect his little brother. And he got another playful punch from Hiro.

Hiro chuckled hoarsely at his big brother’s attempt on calming him down. Tadashi wiped his little brother’s tears away, “Don’t worry, I promise you, I will stay safe. And I will stop using my moped and walk or using the tram if you want me to.”

Hiro shook his head, “Nah, don’t bother. You already promised me to stay safe. But maybe I must find a way to keep you from being careless.”

“Like what?”

“Like coming along with you to school and come to get your ass off and go home early.”

“Swear jar!”

He groaned, “Oh, man! I forgot about that swear jar thing!”

Tadashi chuckled, “Rather than doing that, how about you register to SFIT so we could always be together? Besides, you could make sure that I won’t be careless and stay safe.”

He heard Hiro scoffed, “Still want me to go to your nerd school, huh?”

“Of course! Don’t you want to learn new things about robotics? And maybe, invent new things together with me?”

He rolled his eyes, though he sure was considering his suggestion. He always had fun inventing new things with his big brother.  And if he start going to the nerd school, he could always make sure Tadashi wouldn’t be so careless, remembering how he had that ‘Hero Complex’. “I will consider it,” Hiro said. Tadashi’s smile grew wide and hugged him again. Hiro hugged him back, happy with the warmth his big brother gave to him through his arms.

“Alright. I’m tired, and need some sleep now. Don’t worry about that thing again, and just sleep. It’s already past midnight now.”

“Okay.”

Tadashi got up and walked to his side. He changed his clothes into his pyjama and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he came back from the bathroom, he found Hiro sitting on his bed.

“What are you doing?”

Hiro blushed a bit and avoided Tadashi’s eyes, “Uuh, can I sleep with you tonight, nii-chan?”

Tadashi smiled. He found him cute whenever he was called ‘nii-chan’ by Hiro. He didn’t say anything and lay down on his bed. He pulled his little brother down and trapped him in his arms.

“Now sleep, baby brother,” he said as he planted a kiss on Hiro’s forehead.

“I’m not a baby!” Hiro pouted. Tadashi chuckled, tightened his arms around his little brother.

“Goodnight, Hiro.”

Hiro snuggled closer in Tadashi’s arms and a gentle smile grew on his face, “Goodnight, nii-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t know if this is counted as Hiro’s Bad Day Fic. But I have this story in mind since a few days ago. Tadashi was being teased with “Brother Complex” so often by his friends and aunt Cass. And maybe, Hiro has a “Bother Complex” too. But no one knows because, you know, he doesn’t show that kind of affection in front of others that much.
> 
> I love their brother bonding so much. I wish I had an older sibling, a big brother of my own. But I only have a little brother, who got bullied when he was still in school and bad people here often take advantages of him. So, you can say that I’m a lot like Tadashi with that “Brother Complex” and “Protectiveness”. Except that I’m not a black belt in karate like Tadashi. Although, I could say that I’m known as a “Demon Sister” to them, lol.
> 
> Anyway, don’t forget to leave a kudo and comment! Until next time~


End file.
